


Come Back To Bed

by Itsuptomenow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sad Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuptomenow/pseuds/Itsuptomenow





	Come Back To Bed

I awoke to the temperature change in the room. I was freezing despite the fact I was still covered in blankets. I could feel the goosebumps crawling up my body and a shiver crept down my spine. The realization finally swept over me like a tidal wave, I was alone. I patted the empty side of the bed to confirm. That’s why I was so cold.

I let out a loud sigh and wrapped myself in a blanket before I made my way out into the corridor. I fumbled around in the low light, trying my best not to fall on my face. A million light years and several stumbles later, I finally found my way into the console room. Sure enough, I found him tinkering away with the console, fully dressed except for his blazer, which was draped across the railing. I made my way over to him, his back turned to me.

“Hello, dear.” He said in a soft whisper.

I kissed his shoulder blade and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back.

“The bed is cold without you.”

“I’m sorry, love, but you know I don’t sleep much.” He responded.

His hands found mine and began to caress them.

“But you don’t usually get out of bed in the middle of the night.”

“Yes, but I do usually lie awake most nights and watch you sleep.”

I frowned and I think he could sense it.

He turned around and placed a hand on my cheek.

“Don’t worry, I’ve always been this way.”

I gave him a small smile as to reassure him, but it was hard not to worry. After all, I am only human.

All of a sudden my awareness of how tired I truly was washed over me. I closed my eyes and let out a big yawn.

He chuckled and caressed my cheek.

“I think it’s time for someone to get back to bed.”

I gently pulled on his suspenders.

“Not until you come with me.” I demanded.

“I will, give me a few more minutes.”

I began to pout, but it was quickly interrupted by another yawn.

“Go.” He said in a playfully stern voice.

He grabbed my face and bent down to place a kiss on top of my head.

“Fine.” I said defiantly.

I stood on my tip toes to softly kiss his lips. He smiled as I pulled away and he caressed my face one last time before turning me back towards the corridor.

I turned to look at him before making my way back to bed. A look of tiredness was plastered on his face. Not just physically, but emotionally. Another shiver made it’s way down my spine, but this time the temperature wasn’t responsible.


End file.
